Basement Make Up
by HelloJudy
Summary: Jackie arrives from a summer away from Point Place with a reasonable decision between Kelso and Hyde..."Their eyes held, clouded and deepened with a summer's worth of desires they realized couldn't contain a minute longer. With his heart pounding, he burst. 'God, I want you.'...'Take me'"


That 70's Show (Jackie/Hyde) FanFiction 5/11/03 Post Season 5 (Based on spoilers for "Graduation Day." I do not own any of the characters. That 70's Show belongs to Fox)  
  
BASEMENT MAKE UP  
  
Hyde's summer was overall lame. He spent the hot days at work in the hotel kitchen where Kelso always got on his goddamn nerves, or sat in the basement flipping through channels and never finding anything good to watch. Red was home though from the hospital after his heart attack when he heard Fez and Laurie got hitched. Who would've thought, Fez and Laurie. Married. Yeah, Hyde wouldn't have expected Red to react any other way. Eric and Donna stuck around until he started to yell again-you know, be his normal self. When they were sure he was better, they took off for Madison. Hyde didn't mind the summer was almost over, it's not like it would make a difference. Well, except Jackie would be back, which would be great, but you won't see him jumping for joy. Not this zen master.  
  
She didn't say exactly when she'd return from the west coast, so he didn't know she was standing hidden by the driveway where he and Kelso were playing a casual round of basketball. He didn't see her fidget and pace behind the hedges, reminding herself she felt nothing. Nothing at all.  
  
The ball was in his hands ready to make this bitchin' jump shot when from behind his shades he finally did see her walk up, her thin floral sun dress billowing around her petite legs as she moved. Damn, she's so hot. And, God help him, tan. Enough dark in her skin to make her look like...exotic, yeah that's the word for it, he thought. And her hair, still perfectly coiffed and cat black, grew just a bit longer to frame her round face. Other than that, he noticed all in a split second, she looked the same with her arms crossed over her chest and her lips in that oh so cute, natural Jackie pout.  
  
He dropped the ball, forgetting he even had it in his hold. "Jackie."  
  
Kelso, about to block Hyde's jump shot, turned and too was just as surprised at her sudden return. "Hey, Jackie." His body tensed, scanned a look up and down. "Damn, did you get hotter."  
  
She stood her ground, not getting close to either of them. "Hey guys. Ok." She unlaced her arms to gesture emphatically for her point to come across. "First off, I should say I've done a lot of thinking over the summer and I've decided it's best for everyone if we should just be friends. Sound good?" She ended in an encouraging nod and crossed her arms again.  
  
A part of Hyde, the same part of him that refused to openly admit he stayed up nights thinking of her, secretly fantasized the perfect homecoming. It wasn't detailed, but he'd hope there would be a lot of her running into his arms and 'I miss you's'. Some crying would be nice. But reality didn't deliver.  
  
"Is that all you have to say?" His voice edged with beginnings of hot anger, but she wouldn't allow herself to let it get to her.  
  
"What else is there? Oh!" She twirled. "You like my new tan?"  
  
"I like your new tan Jackie." Kelso said with attentiveness, but the only response she waited for was Hyde's. Instead, he stalked away, scuffing the heels of his boots on the pavement as he headed towards the basement.  
  
"Steven. Wait." She hurried after him, almost ignoring Kelso.  
  
"Poor guy. I'd be grumpy too if I hadn't gotten any lovin' for three months."  
  
She turned and her voice sounded as her face looked. Repulsed and disgusted. "Oh. So, you've had sex while I was gone then?"  
  
He picked up the basketball, tossed it between his hands. "Well, yeah. A guy has needs Jackie. But, but...It didn't mean I thought any less of you."  
  
He tried to touch her arm, but she smacked it away. "Argh, ew Michael!" She left him alone with the ball, and went to the basement.  
  
She practically ran down the steps, pushed the door open and let it slam behind her. Hyde stood behind the couch, his back to her, his hands on his waist. She didn't have to see his face to know he was hurting. "Steven! Don't be mad, ok. Like I said, this is best for all of us. With me not being with either of you, we could just go back to being friends again, like before all this ugliness started."  
  
"Ugliness?" Fuming with more anger than hurt, he took off his shades and turned to face her, but didn't get near. "I've never felt the way I do for you with anyone. All summer I've been sitting here like some kind of pansy ass, worrying about you, never getting you out of my freakin' head. Now you suddenly show up, no, 'hey, how are you?' just 'I'm back, its over, how's my tan?' Fine! You want it over? It's over. And I don't care about your..." His heated, narrowing gaze skimmed down and in seeing her smooth, tan neck, caused his voice to falter. "Tan."  
  
"Look, Steven. Do you think this is easy for me? I do love you, but you cheating on me really hurt. I don't want to go through all that pain again like I did with Michael." With all seriousness, she rambled on, moving closer and closer, feeling the warmth of his body each time she stepped. "Accepting this is the reasonable thing to do and then everything will be fine." And in an absent gesture of comfort, she placed a small hand on his chest. His very.nice...and firm-don't forget, firm...chest. Her eyes flicked down and she bit her bottom lip. "Have you been working out?" He hadn't, but she'd been away from him too long to know.  
  
Their eyes held, clouded and deepened with a summer's worth of desires they realized couldn't contain a minute longer. With his heart pounding, he burst. "God, I want you."  
  
"Take me!"  
  
And they lunged at each other.  
  
Mouths crashed together, arms grabbed, hands frantically searched for touch. Everything around them seemed to spin as they pulled each other close, wanting so bad to be close as possible.  
  
With his mouth still busy against hers, he managed to speak. "Jackie, Jackie...Are you sure about this? I haven't even seen you in months..."  
  
She moaned in protest and continued to smother his mouth with hers. "Shut up...just...take me." With their bodies pressed tight, he lowered her to the floor, and followed her demand.  
  
Six minutes later.  
  
Jackie pops up from behind the couch, smoothing out her ruffled hair and patting down her now wrinkled dress. Breathless. "Well. That was..."  
  
Hyde springs up after her, zipping up his fly and buckling his belt. "It wasn't half bad," he finished for her.  
  
They walked around the couch to sit guilty and stiff on the edge of the cushions, looking everywhere except at each other. It was suddenly awkward and all too quiet.  
  
Hyde had an elbow propped up on the arm rest; Jackie tapped her fingers on her knees. "Nope," she says, puckering then biting her lips. "It really wasn't."  
  
"Yup," he said just as blandly and clucked his tongue.  
  
Seconds later, she side glanced at him.  
  
"Back together?"  
  
"Oh yeah." He concurred on reflex, and with the same desperate quickness she used to grab him, pounced on her, took her again right there on the couch.  
  
To hell with reason. 


End file.
